Villains United Part 1
Villains United Part 1 is twenty-seventh episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot '11 AM' Carl:(riding on his motorcycle)Huh?(looks at a guy with a 3-like shaped head standing on the road)Ugh!Team 3 Trio again?(stops the motorcycle and gets off his seat) 3 Trio Boss:Told ya' we'll come back! Carl:(preparing to transform but 3 Trio Henchman catches him)Let go! 3 Trio Henchman:A-a. Carl:(turns SSJ 2 and frees)You got a new henchman?Cool.(transforms)But let's say that he is too weak,for an Conductoid!(shocks the henchman with electricity) 3 Trio Henchman:Ow!(lies on road) Feedback(Carl):Burning?Peheh.(turns around and shocks)What the...?Where did the coward go?This is weird.(suddenly all villains unite in front of him)Whaaa...? Dr.Frank:I am sure you didn't see this coming! Feedback(Carl):(reverts back)Frank,Arkickson,3 Trio,Enderfee,Dr.Psycho,Quinn...Uhh,and two creepy guys?Peh. Dr.Frank:Give us a sec.(chitchats with Arkickson)We need to get that trix off his wrist,before he transforms! Arkickson:(whispering)I know,right?But don't worry.I have a plan.(evil smile)Hey Shennyson!(pulls out his sword)Ready to fight? Carl:Born ready!(preparing to transform) Arkickson:(whispers something to Dr.Frank)Now! Dr.Frank:(uses his glove to teleport behind Carl;grabs his left arm) Carl:Hey!How did you...? Dr.Frank:(grabs the Xtratrix;pad slides down;starts hacking the codes in its core with his glove)I have more of these gloves,ya' know? Carl:(sighs)Oh.(turns Super Saiyan and throws Dr.Frank off Xtratrix) Dr.Frank:Ah,you turned blonde again.I can't do this here,so... Other villains:Get him!!!(all of them hop on Carl) Carl:What the...?(rotating the core) 'About at 11:30 AM' Carl:(wrapped on the "torture ring";waking up)W-where am i? Dr.Frank:(hacking codes in the Xtratrix)Well "good" morning,brat. Carl:Good luck hacking the Xtratrix!It has tons of multiple antihack and antivirus programs.(smiles) Dr.Frank:Oh really?(Xtratrix repeateadly glows) Xtratrix:Antihack 1 breached.(beeps)Antihack 2 breached.(beeps)All firewalls breached.(beeps)Master Control Mode granted. Carl:(._.')How come i couldn't do that?! Dr.Frank:(holding his glove)You don't have the proper tools.(smiles) Carl:(-_-') Dr.Frank:(holding Carl's hoodie)Nothing useful.(checks the pockets and finds a pencil)Huh? Carl:It's an magic pencil.But i won't tell you it's secret. Dr.Frank:(suddenly clicks a button on the pencil and it turns into a sword tied on a belt)Wooh,you use swords? Carl:Yes. Dr.Frank:I have to do something.I just hope you don't escape like always.(stabs the sword into the cuff that is holding Carl's left hand and leaves) Carl:He shouldn't stab it here.(smiles;the ring electrocuts)Come on,come on!(frees and falls on floor)Oh yea! Xtratrix:(repeatedly glowing) Carl:Weird.(thinks)That might acctually work...(clicks the middle of the pad on Xtratrix and it resets) Xtratrix:Reset Mode in progress.(pad slides down and the dial pops out) Carl:(reading what the Xtratrix is saying)He...He deleted all of my files?And...(removes the dial)He took the X-Chip. Xtratrix:(puts itself on Carl's wrist) Carl:Let's try.(slaps Xtratrix)Toepick?(starts freaking out)Turn me back,turn me back!(Xtratrix reverts Carl back and suddenly Carl flows in the wall)Ow.(metallic sound can be heared) Xtratrix:Reset Mode ON. Carl:(picks up the source of the sound;spinach can)Spinach can?Oh right.My mum was always saying...(Flashback goes on) 'Flashback 7 years before...' Mia(29 years old):(talking to Carl)Listen,son.Remember.From now on,always keep a spinach can in your right pocket.It'll make you strong.And also in the cases you get hungry.(xD) Carl(5 years old):(holds a spinach can and puts it in his right pocket) 'Reality 7 years after' Carl:(holding the can)Well,i am kinda hungry...But i don't have a can opener!(transforms)AmpFibian!(shocks the can and it opens)Score!(flews in the wall again and reverts back)Bleeeh.I was only 8 inches away from it. Xtratrix:(glowing)System restart.Unable to find system file. Carl:(puts another X-Chip in the Xtratrix and it beeps)Now my turn.(grabs the can and spinach slips in his mouth;throws the can and chews)Mom was a liar.(swallows it and grows a few inches more muscular)Or was she? Dr.Frank:(enters the room)HUH?!How did you...? Carl:(holds back the can and eats all the spinach;grows another few inches more muscular)I hope this is permanent! Dr.Frank:I have an trick too!(throws an small capsule on Carl and he returns to normal) Carl:Need more spinach!(holding the can and looking inside of it)Empty.(transforms)Echo Echo!(hops on Dr.Frank and punches him in the face few times) Dr.Frank:(grabs Carl for his right part of neck) Echo Echo:(starts shaking;falls on floor and reverts back)What.Did you do to me?(blood slowly comes out of Carl's neck) Dr.Frank:I holded you for 2 seconds.If i had holded you for 4 seconds,you'd be dead by now. Carl:4 seconds is death.So what...what is the 2 seconds part? Dr.Frank:Well,i don't know.I want only the thing on your wrist! Carl:Well that's...Never gonna happen!(transforms)Slenderfreak!You could broke my neck,ya'know? Dr.Frank:What the...?It said on the Extranet it will paralyze an person for 2 hours!You have barely been paralyzed for 2 minutes! Slenderfreak(Carl):Now i should show you something really scary!(rips his skin off his face(Not shown)) Dr.Frank:Aah!(shocks) TO BE CONTINUED... On the next episode of AV!: Slenderfreak(Carl):(walks to Sam and Clover)I really showed him,haven't i?(rips skin off his face again and girls freak out) SsS:So you used ghost alien?Awsome. Voltereus:Meet your new enemy,kid!(Carl looks at him) Characters 'Main Characters' *Carl(5 and 12 years old) *Mia(29 years old) Villains *Dr.Frank *Arkickson *3 Trio **3 Trio Henchman **3 Trio Boss *Enderfee *Dr.Psycho *Quinn *Two unnamed guys Aliens Used By Carl *Feedback *Toepick(1st Carl 10 appearance) *AmpFibian *Slenderfreak(1st appearance) Trivia *According to this episode,spinach gives Carl super strength,which is based on Popeye the Sailor Man. Category:Episodes